Peas in a Pod/Blurb
A Blurb video was released on July 8, 2014. Overview *'BlurB!' *'Oh no, the reception is messed up!' *'Oh no, it's so messed up it's turned into a 1950's B Horror movie!' *'It's presented in Scream-O-Tastic? I think I need to upgrade my PC for that' *'Fun Fact: Beavers are nature's paper-boys' *'Man, Lumpy is dumb. Everybody knows print media is dead' *'Maybe that's why this is a horror movie. Print media comes back to life and kills us all NOOOOOOO!!' *'Wow! I didn't know newspapers could do that!' *'Lumpy always ends up chopping off his leg when he chops wood. Just wait and see' *'Fun Fact: Asteroids was a game in the 80's' *'Not a joke, I just liked that game.' *'Asteroid Fact: I'm pretty sure that's not what normal asteroids do' *'Nothing but net! ask your parents about this reference' *'I'm totally shocked that Lumpy picked up the glowing green seed that fell from space' *'It's so unlike him to do something stupid' *'Just in case you didn't pick up on it, that last blurb was "sarcastic"' *'Gardening. It's only dangerous when Lumpy does it' *'See!' *'"Two Lumpys are better than one."' *'Fun Fact: This is probably what I would do if I had a clone.' *'Make him do all the work' *'Art Note: This chair is rendered in 3D' *'and then re-rendered in Flash' *'then back in 3D, and finally with Play Doh' *'to give it that 2D look' *'I was ALMOST right. Lumpy's CLONE cut off his leg' *'it would have been Lumpy if he was still doing it' *'Gross' *'yet cool!' *'"Three Lumpys are better than one." - Albert Einstein' *'Einstein doesn't seem so smart now, does he?' *'We should have called this episode "Chopping Wood: The Story of Chopping Wood."' *'Art Note CORRECTION: That chair was just drawn like everything else. My mistake' *'That seems extreme, but I'm sure Lumpy knows what he's doing' *'See, I told you. The only way to make good lemonade is to have a mutant alien clone do it' *'Real Talk: Lumpy loves these clones like his own children.' *'This episode is based on the scientific theory that aliens will come to earth and do our chores' *'I'm being told that's not a real theory' *'If you look carefully, there are subtle clues that Lumpy is abusing his power over these things' *'If that clone wasn't there, Sniffles would have walked into the wall. Where was he going?' *'This is alien for: "Watch where you're going, idiot!"' *'source: Google Translate' *'HTF Fact: Petunia lives alone...we think' *'A hammer and a mailbox are sometimes used by surgeons to amputate limbs because the cuts are so clean' *'I'm being told that's not true. Surgeons actually use sharp knives and saws' *'Which makes more sense.' *'Eye see what he did there' *'DELETED SCENE ALERT: We cut out a scene where Cuddles killed that clone's brother. The brother was a janitor, hence the mop' *'The scene still works' *'Most people fill up their plane with poison BEFORE they take off' *'but you don't have to' *'Fun Fact: Chopping beavers is a lot like chopping wood' *'Just kidding! Please don't chop any beavers!' *'Crop dusting is also a term to describe when somebody farts while walking through a room.' *'Admit it, you laughed at the word "fart"' *'I laughed writing it.' *'This is what it's like when I crop dust...hehe.' *''' Fun Fact: A beaver's natural defense is to spit up it's guts and run away''' *'Fun Fact CORRECTION: I'm being told I'm thinking of a sea cucumber' *'Beavers die when they do this.' *'Alien space clones need anywhere from 5 to 10 seconds of sleep to be well rested' *'See, print media is causing more harm than good' *'Animation Fact: We only had one green Lumpy model so we filmed it in front of a green screen several times' *'That totally didn't work so Kenn drew more ' *'Lumpy is so GREEN that he drives a hybrid' *'Eye saw that!' *'Old style credits are dead!' *'They're like the newspaper of the credits' Blurb S3E6 Blurb IMG 0842.PNG S3E6 Blurb IMG 0843.PNG S3E6 Blurb IMG 0844.PNG S3E6 Blurb IMG 0845.PNG S3E6 Blurb IMG 0846.PNG S3E6 Blurb IMG 0847.PNG S3E6 Blurb IMG 0848.PNG S3E6 Blurb IMG 0849.PNG S3E6 Blurb IMG 0850.PNG S3E6 Blurb IMG 0851.PNG S3E6 Blurb IMG 0852.PNG S3E6 Blurb IMG 0853.PNG S3E6 Blurb IMG 0854.PNG S3E6 Blurb IMG 0855.PNG S3E6 Blurb IMG 0856.PNG S3E6 Blurb IMG 0857.PNG S3E6 Blurb IMG 0858.PNG S3E6 Blurb IMG 0859.PNG S3E6 Blurb IMG 0861.PNG S3E6 Blurb IMG 0863.PNG S3E6 Blurb IMG 0864.PNG S3E6 Blurb IMG 0865.PNG S3E6 Blurb IMG 0866.PNG S3E6 Blurb IMG 0867.PNG S3E6 Blurb IMG 0868.PNG S3E6 Blurb IMG 0869.PNG S3E6 Blurb IMG 0870.PNG S3E6 Blurb Offwithhishead.png S3E6 Blurb IMG 0871.PNG S3E6 Blurb IMG 0872.PNG S3E6 Blurb IMG 0873.PNG S3E6 Blurb Selfexplained.png S3E6 Blurb IMG 0875.PNG S3E6 Blurb IMG 0876.PNG S3E6 Blurb IMG 0877.PNG S3E6 Blurb IMG 0878.PNG S3E6 Blurb IMG 0879.PNG S3E6 Blurb IMG 0880.PNG S3E6 Blurb IMG 0881.PNG S3E6 Blurb IMG 0883.PNG S3E6 Blurb IMG 0884.PNG S3E6 Blurb IMG 0885.PNG S3E6 Blurb IMG 0886.PNG S3E6 Blurb IMG 0888.PNG S3E6 Blurb IMG 0889.PNG S3E6 Blurb IMG 0890.PNG S3E6 Blurb IMG 0892.PNG S3E6 Blurb IMG 0893.PNG S3E6 Blurb IMG 0894.PNG S3E6 Blurb IMG 0895.PNG S3E6 Blurb IMG 0896.PNG S3E6 Blurb IMG 0897.PNG S3E6 Blurb IMG 0898.PNG S3E6 Blurb IMG 0899.PNG S3E6 Blurb IMG 0900.PNG Category:Blurb Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Image Galleries